Forget Me Not
by Haikairi
Summary: It's been four years but I never forgot what happened. Rated T just to be safe. Post-game. Eventual Hoperai HopeXLightning .Can't make a summary to save my life.
1. Flashbacks

[A/N]Haii anyone who ever reads this well this is my second fan fiction and I'm planning to make this better than my last story Forbidden which I will probably rewrite later. Well I'm sad no one bothered to read it or review besides my friend Kairi and also my friend Dawn is helping me edit because my grammer could be off. You could expect me to have grammar mistakes well I'm only 13, and this time instead of an OCXOC it's going to be a Hoperai. Well I hope you enjoy and please review that's all I wanted from you even if it is constructive criticism well hope you like it and please review.

* * *

Forget Me Not

By:PeachyPockii/Haikairi

Lightning's Perspective

Flashback

"Take those civilians to safety."

We were just unfrozen from our crystal prison and reunited with the people we loved, Sazh was finally back with his son, Dajh and Serah was back in Snow's arms.

"Light." I looked down back to my partner. "They're gone aren't they." I looked at the large crystal holding up Cocoon and imprisoning Fang and Vanille.

"I'm afraid so." I responded with sympathy, I knew he missed he mother I could tell by the looks in the eye but at first it looked fed up with vengeances for Snow but now it was just holding back tears both of joy and sadness.

"Light what do we do?" I looked down at Hope he couldn't hold in the tears any longer and let it out.

"Hope, what do you mean we?"

He responded "made a promise to protect you, I can't leave you." his eyes were serious, dead serious but I couldn't "Hope I can't."

Hope looked disappointed "Light but…" I interrupted him "Your dad needs you." He finally gave up and walked to the Psicom soldier.

I knew no one else heard him but under his breath he said "Bye Light, I'll miss you." Then they escorted somewhere far away from my reach.

Flashback End

* * *

"Lightning, are you okay?" "Lightning!" I opened my eyes to see my beloved sister shaking me back to conciseness.

It's been 4 years since we've been released from our crystal prison, I'm now 25 years old and I'm living with Snow and Serah in New Bodhum. Ever since the fall everyone's life has been running normally, Of course I still work for Guardian Corps, Serah is taking college classes to become a nurse, Snow is still the leader of Nora and is happily married to Snow, Sazh is a cargo pilot and a half time father to Dajh who is now entering his teenage years, Fang and Vanille are sadly still imprisoned in crystal and Hope I don't really know to be honest all I know is that he's 18 now which means he's probably entering college soon and he still lives with his father.

"Lightning I'm serious are you okay?" Serah is always worried about people she knows and love.

"Yes I am." Serah sighed in relief ,happy I'm not in danger.

"Lightning you've been so distracted lately what's wrong?" What's wrong, the flash back of Hope leaving has been haunting me lately, It's been 4 years why is it haunting me, I should be happy, right?

"Nothing's wrong Serah." I made my voice sound as firm as possible hoping she bought it.

"Okay then sis, I have to go to class." she got her text books and left the front door.

I waved goodbye, by now I would have been patrolling, but gave me a whole paid week off saying I worked to hard and the fact that I never use a vacation day off or a sick day. I sighed and mumbled "Etro, what's wrong with me?"

* * *

Serah's Perspective

As I walked out the door wondering what was wrong with sis, lately she's been so distracted i've never seen her like this I mean it's Lightning, she's usaully so aware of her surroundings and is well focused. This has to be serious, well atleast at her view of things. Maybe it's something that happened during her work, probably not I mean she saved the world. Why is this so complicated to understand I mean Lightning barely expresses herself, Her cold personality usually makes things worst when it comes to expression, but I know she's a human not just an emotionless monster. Lightning what's wrong with you I never seen you like this.

* * *

Hope's View

I woke up early in the morning esthisatically and sadly, first day attending New Bodhum high.

-flashback

I looked out the window staring at the huge crystal imprisioning Fang and Vanille. I gave out a sigh and kept staring I still had the knife that Lightning gave me on our impossible journey aganist all odds the journey that took the lives of many innocent people one of those my mother. I gave out a small chuckle I remenber using the knife to almost take a life of the man who I wanted revenge on, I remenber Vanille softly caressing of the lost of my mother and Lightning caressing me for ending operation Nora.

"You miss them don't you." I looke at my dad his eyes darkly sagged due to his increase of work. "It's about time I gave you this."

He handed me a brosure of New Bodhum College, New Bodhum thats where they live, New Bodhum was a rebuild of Oerba but with advances tough they kept Oerba's structure the same on the outside but renewed the quality so it looked like how it did 505 years ago.

"I can't dad." I said.

"I'll be fine son." he said firmly but I heard hits of sleepy elements.

I went up to him and hugged him. "You didn't have to."

"But I did I have confidence in you."

-End of Flashback.

I brought my bags on lugage with includes a laptop, simple supplies, clothes, etc. but the one thing I never would forget is Lightning's Knife.

* * *

Was it okay I don't think i did good but please r&r I beg of yous. *ahem anyways any ideas where this should go and this will be an enventual Hoperai and this is my first fanficition for ffxiii that's not focused on my oc, but she will play a small part. This story has no beta and I don't own ffxiii or make profit of this story of course so anyways bye.


	2. New Day

Haii everyone I'm back and thanks for the reviews I didn't expect to get that much reviews yes I'm continuing this story but at a slow rate because this is my secondary story.

Whistlewind Wolf: I actually enjoy changing views in between it's just the way I write and in the wiki it said he was 9 well I guess they lied and sorry if it's slight AU I only watched my brother play, and I missed a couple of Sazh and Vanille ones.

The Light to all Fears: Thanks for the support it makes me want to write more.

Miyaaa: Am I really that young I'm actually 12 but the people in this website don't have to know intill mid October.

* * *

Forget Me Not.

By:PeachyPockii/Haikairi

Hope's View

Before I walked out the door I caressed my father and I walk out side to see a plesant morning breeze blowing my messy platinum hair, I remember what happened after the fall, I went to New Palumpolun High but was constanly bullied by almost everyone I even had teachers hissing at me for our new conditions, I guess they were very attached to technology. I walked to a waterfall which was my own secret retreat I covered the cave entrances with bushes and shrubs too keep it like that. I looked at the beauty of the water fall, the sun radiating the water and forming a skinny rainbow.

"I knew you'd be here." I looked behind and saw one of my classmates, Lira Archer, she really reminded me of Vanille the way she was always happy tough like me she was bullied and made fun of but it was because she was overly sensitive. She wore her signature yellow sparkle pendant. "You could of told me you were leaving do you even have a plan?"

I nodded no now that I tough of it I needed one. Now that I realized I saw Lira carrying white roller bags and a brouchure "Lira, Lance let you go."

She smile and nodded, Lance was very protective of Lira just like Fang with Vanille, tough his young age he's actually a pretty high rank. Letting Lira move in a distant city would be a 1/1,000,000,000,000 chance. "Lance actually convinced me to go it would be a great experience.

I looked a the time 7:00am the train leaves in an hour. the walk to the train station is a long about 45 to 50 minutes if you run. "We have to run." I said she willingy agreed as we started running down the cave avoiding flans and little monsters as I checked again 7:37, halfway there "We won't make it on time." I said continually running, "Not on foot at least I saw her blowing a whistle that make a barely audible sound a Chocobo ran near us as Lira gracfully got on it she grab her staff using it to pick me up and put me on the rear of the chocobo. "You brought your staff?"I asked. "Yes it's like how you brought a boomerang." that was true I always had a boomerang with me in case of danger.

The chocobo was about three or two time faster than us but we would barely make it in time the animal swiftly made it to the Palumpolen station but we couldn't bring the chocobo into the station, We jumped off and Lira blew another whistle to dismiss it. 7:55 We sprinted through the gates and ran through the huge crowd of people and Lira being Lira constantly saying excuse me and sorry while passing by.

"Last Call New Bodhum Station." We ran exhaustly as we passed in our tickets. "Here's our tickets." Lira passed in our tickets as we walked through the gates I saw the man death glare at me as I walked through the corridor, We sat down in our assigned seats so Lira was a few rows behind me taking a window seat, while I sat in the middle of a woman with dark sun glasses sleeping on the wall and man with a stubs of hair and shaved alittle to make sporty symbol. I sighed in my head thinking to my self this is going to be a long trip. I watched look at the window and saw Pulse wild life tough they of course added a barier to keep them out, I tried to ignore the fact that the people sitting next to me were death glaring at me I could even tell even tough the woman's sunglasses were pitch black.

I looked behing and saw Lira listening to music to probably the song My Hands, New World, Dust to Dust, Wishful Theme and other orchestrated pieces, again she wasn't like the other girls who listened to First Arrow or any of the music that or that's overly played in my high school. I mentally slapped my self for forgetting I had a music player and a pair of ear buds in my pocket I quickly got them out shoving the ear buds it peacefully relax myself tough it only played songs about broken hearts it was better than litsen to a song about getting drunk and wasted in a bar and having it with a random stranger. I peacefully started to lay back as I closely I obversed the lyrics, You didn't have to leave me behind, I promised to, always to protect you, but I can't if you're gone everything will never be right again.

I sighed as I tough about Lightning. I missed her so badly tought I bet she forgot about me the first month we parted, I looked at my phone my only contact were Mom, Dad, Lira, and Lightning. I haven't called Lightning in 4 years. She never answered and she never will, I tried calling one one time ~ring ring ring Hello." I whispered surprising "Light-san." This is Lightning sorry I'm not available please call again later. I pressed the end call button and whispered to myself, I miss you Light. I don't even bother to leave a message due to the fact you get it days later than it's received. I looked at our arrival time 9:13, great I thought to myself, I tried looking out the window to see the woman covered but she covered the window.

"Oh where you going to look out there sorry I was going to sleep." she gave an obviously fake yawn laid back. You have to be serious I sighed to myself a opened up my cell phone "1 New Text Message."

-Hey Hope are you okay.

-Yes everything is fine.

-Liar I see them being mean to you on purpose.

-No they're just ignorant they don't know the truth.

-Fine, just make sure your safe.

I laid back on my seat and started to pick the next song no sound? I took a closer look at my ear buds, cut off, really I thought, what do I now I don't dare to fall asleep due to the fact the people next to me will do something to me. What time is it? I looked at the clock 9:12 time goes by pretty fast. Wait I look at the side mirror the and saw my eyes were all puffy i must have fell asleep I checked my phone to see it was missing. "Great." I saw Lira looking at me and she asked.

"You lost phone." I nodded, appearently she gave it back to me.

"When I tried calling you it rang in someone else's hands." I grabbed my luggage which was thankfully unharmed and or touched. I gave a yawn and started walking.

"Hope were not going to get to get there if you keep walking." I gave Lira a cofused look.

"Going where?" with that she grabbed my arm and she started to drag me from behind while running.

"Lira cut it out!" I pleaded as we ran through the crowd, running out of the subway making sure I don't drop anything.

"But we have to hurry." she said pushing through more people, then again something unlucky happened we bumped into someone, well all fell almost immediatly and well as our items.

I looked closely at the girl she had a pink curly pony on her side of her head, with ice blue eyes with pale skin, she was skinny but not to skinny she wore a pleaded black skirt with a purle sleeveless blouse though what caught my eye was a sliver pendant spiral pendant with a blue stone in the middle.

"Oh my Etro, I'm so sorry." Lira said as she picked up the girl's text books, she helped the girl up as she dusted off her skirt.

"No it's my fault." she said as politely as Lira, they went on and on of who did who went they realised they had somewhere to go.

"Wait we have to go somewhere." She got her own bags and instead of dragging me she just waited for me to follow I quickly followed thinking that what ever it is she doesn't want to be late. I followed Lira to the part of New Bodhum (Oerba) that was always there but the insided were technologically advanced, the place where Fang and Vanille supposedly lived.

"Why are we here." I asked.

"Welcome to our new house." I looked at the house excitedly this was the place we stayed in when we were in our journey it looked like it was just built yesterday I stared in amazement.

"Are you serious?" I asked excitetly.

"Yes this was the house Lance and rent for us to live." I gave her a quizzcal look but happily.

"Don't worry there's two bedrooms." I smiled in relief and entered the fully furnished house it was way more than I expected actually I didn't expect anything I looked at the room modern and updated not the old rusted plain wall I saw the first time I saw this place. I walk into a room that had the same pulsian ascents but it looked like new.

"This room was made espcially for you know." Lira said peering through the opened "You should unpack now. I nodded and got out everything clothes, laptop, etc but the one thing that was missing was Lightning's Knife.

* * *

Serah's View

While I was walking got shoved down and saw a girl and a boy with luggage probably in a huge hurry.

"Oh My Etro." she said sorrowfully.

"No it's my fault I said we talk for a while saying it was each others fault but then they both took off not as fast as before but still in a hurry though what caught my eyes was that the sliver haired boy dropped a survival knife on the ground I unfolded it making sure no one was looking and I saw the words ingraved Lightning. It can't be I tought to myself but it is, he was that hopeless boy four years ago.

* * *

A/N Don't worry Lira doesn't have a crush on Hope and neither does he they're just firends okay and secondly sorry if this chapter sucks I going to get a beta for this story soon and can someone review my story protection nobody review it and I'm on ch.5 yes five and yes it has bits of hoperai in later chapters. Well anyways before I get to wordy Happy Friday.


	3. Unexpected Welcome

[A/N] Haii everyone well I'm taking a break from Protection and writing this now, so anyways first of all I watched Lightning's DLC, it made me depressed for a while but I'm okay now. My social life is getting worse; it was the school dance last Friday and guess what? The special ed kids who sit in front of me in Spanish thought it would be a funny idea to fake ask me out people. Well first of all thanks for the review.

0erbayunFang - Thanks I needed a beta I swear I tried looking for a beta but for the ones I saw none liked Hoperai.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or any characters but the OCs

* * *

Forget Me Not

By: Haikairi

Serah's View

'It's him.' I slowly and quietly whispered to myself as I unfolded the survival knife, feeling the durably sharp yet smooth edge. It seemed like he never used it but I know he did, only once though when he was so fed up with revenge he almost killed Snow but I don't hold a grudge. I remember I saw visions of what was going on while I was a statue. I looked at the name "Lightning" engraved in the blade, the words making my head spin even more. I silently put in in my pocket and instead of running to the library I headed to Nora Cafe. I didn't need to study – I was a straight A student – but I just used this as an excuse to have relaxation once a week. What would you expect? I live in the same house as Snow and Lightning. It's not that I don't love them – I'm happier than ever, but I just want to have my own time sipping a iced caramel mocha. (Yes I know Nora Cafe is a bar but I just made it a cafe. I don't feel comfortable with writing with the word alcohol but it may change in later chapters.)

I started to change my direction and made a slow leisurely stroll to Nora Cafe. Nora Cafe was in the rebuilt part of New Bodhum, near the houses where the Dia and Yun Clan lived. I felt a nice Autumn breeze blow my side-ponytail while the sun was high up in the air. After a few minutes I finally arrived and steadily opened the door. I was immediately welcomed by the aroma of pastries, the smell of sweet frosting and hot coffee.

"Hey Serah, what brings you here?" I saw the familiar face of Nora's barmaid, Lebreau.

"I just needed a place to relax; promise you won't tell Snow or Lightning." I said while taking a seat and placing my textbooks on the small wooden table.

"Sure." She gave me a wink as she continued to talk, "The usual?" I nodded as she started to get to work. I've been here enough times for them to ask me that; my usual includes vanilla strawberry cake with sweet white frosting on top and jasmine tea with honey. I checked my phone and saw it was 11:30 which meant the lunch rush was about start. Nora Cafe was apparently the best cafe in all of New Bodhum, some even say Pulse, but no one dare to eat inside. Really there was nothing wrong but they recognised Nora from Cocoon and they still fear them as well as the former l'Cie.

"Did you know someone finally moved in down the street?"Lebreau asked while slicing the vanilla cake.

"Really? That's amazing," I replied happily. Down the street was where the Dia and Yun clan used to live, again no one dare to buy the house because of their paranoia about Pulse. (You'd think after four years of living there they'd be over it.)

"Yeah now we have one more person who doesn't think we're monsters." Lebreau remarked while walking to my table. She set the tea and cake on an elegant tray on my table. I giggled at her joke and I tried to pay but she insisted I shouldn't because I'm "the boss's" wife. I lifted the silver fork and took a bite of the satisfying and savouring cake as the cream lifted me up to a daydream.

* * *

Hope's View

I started tearing through my luggage, seeing that the survival knife was not there. 'Shit' I thought to myself as I kept digging; by now I started to panic and I mentally rocked back and forth. Though on the outside I was frozen, shivers were going up my spine.

"Hey Hope, are you okay?" I flinched as I slowing looked back to see it was just Lira. She'd changed due to the cool weather: she wore a light yellow tank top covered by a white cardigan, she had a blue pleaded short skirt, her legs were covered with thigh-high white socks, her hair was put casually to the side and her pendant hung around her neck.

"Yeah of course," I stated casually as I scratched my head.

"Right, so do you want to go to the Cafe across the street? I heard it was the best in New Bodhum," Lira said, happily clasping her hands together.

"No it's okay I'm not hungry." I heard my stomach growl which made Lira stare at me with suspicion. Great, of all the times it chooses now to growl.

"Not hungry, huh?" She crossed her arms and stared at me. From most people I'd be used to it but her stare was surprisingly cold and scary. At the same time her stare really reminded me of Lightning so it scared me even more. I put my head down in defeat and followed Lira. I was immediately welcomed by the scent of sweets and candy, I could tell the location of the old school in Oerba due to the location and structure of the building.

I looked at the long menu of pastries including some desserts I've never heard of before: Alexandertorte, Baklava, Carac, Djevrek and more. (Yes those are real and I only tasted one of them.) "Excuse me?" I looked behind and saw a familiar-looking waitress.

"May I take your order?" She held up a notepad.

"I would like a cappuccino and a croissant," I said shyly she nodded and started to get busy. I gave a sigh as I tried to figure out where Lightning's knife went. I was dozing off as I spotted a girl sitting, staring at a shiny object. At first I thought I was just daydreaming, but I rubbed my eyes and still saw her there. I observed the item in her hands: a survival knife. It couldn't be! I stood up from my chair to have a closer look, Lira gave me a WTF looked which I easily ignored.

"Excuse me, why do you..." my heart almost stopped when my emerald green eyes met with her ice blue ones; we both were generally shocked when we saw each other. I only managed to say one word. "Serah?"

* * *

Lightning's View

I sighed as I lay lazily on the couch, my right hand over my heart, my left arm hanging over the couch. I played the old messages Hope left years ago. 'Hey Light, it's been a week.' Those messages got less frequent by the second, from weeks to months until the point when he didn't bother to even leave a message or call. Without knowing I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream

"Hope, is that you?" I went to caress him for a second before letting go and holding him on the shoulder.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't need me, Claire." The teenage boy stared at me with pure hatred. I quickly let go and tried to back away but it was like something was holding me down so I couldn't run.

"It's all your fault!" A gust of air blew me towards the ground. As Hope pulled out the knife, all I could do was sit there and scream.

_Ding, dong!_

I woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. 'Calm down Claire, it's just a dream, just relax and answer the door.' I sighed as I slowly stood up to answer the door. I slowly turned the knob. "Hey Se..."

* * *

Was it good? -sigh- in my stories I'm in part of of the story when I need to explain everything, but when everything is introduced that's when I write the best. But that chapter's away so can I has a review please, and does anyone read Protection? I'm on the 7th chapter and no one reviewed, well anyways bye and to 0erbayunFang thanks for betaing. (Yes finally Summer vacation but I can't write T^T I'm going to my parent's hometown for 3 weeks and I'll be last to use the com and If I do it will probably be for talking friends so don't expect chapters for any story.)


End file.
